Fallen Through the Void
by doctorwhoizcool
Summary: Ok so this is a random story I have written, starting with the meeting of Sapphire Jones, a mysterious woman who the Silence are after. Later on Sapphire, the Doctor and Jack meet Sherlock Homes and help to investigate strange deaths. The characters used include Amy, Rory, 11th Doctor, Jack Harkness, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Molly Hooper and several OC's.
1. The Girl Who Has Bad Dreams

Fallen through the void. A Doctor Who fanfiction

**Ok so this is a new fanfiction that will lead into a Sherlock one. So it's basically gonna be a WhoLock story. The first several chapters are purely Doctor Who related or course but once I have decided where it is going to go I shall carry on into the Sherlock bit.**

**I don't own Doctor Who but if I did then Sapphire would definately be part of the show.  
**

Sapphire Jones was 19. She loved to watch TV, especially Doctor Who. She was the biggest whovian ever. Currently she was studying at University, to become a theatre costume designer or maker.. Tomorrow was her last day before her final piece was due to be marked. Sapphire was tired, but she dared not to sleep; because every day since 2005, she has had bad dreams.

She sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. The first thing she spotted when she awoke was a tall, humanoid figure, standing in the shadows. "He's coming" it whispered, pointing a long, oddly-shaped finger towards the window. At that exact moment, a wheezing sound came from outside. Sapphire recognised it, but it was impossible, utterly impossible. She jumped out of bed and quickly rushed over to the window. Opening one of the curtains, she popped her head through, enough so that she saw a tall, blue, wooden, police box, standing opposite her bedroom window. The door to the box opened, but no light came from within. Three shadowy figures stepped out. Sapphire knew who they were instantly. One of them looked straight at her so she ducked back behind the curtains. The humanoid figure had gone. "This is all a dream" she murmured, before hopping back into bed.

They were supposed to be going to a leisure planet, somewhere in the Johama region, but, knowing the Doctor, they were always landing in the wrong place, only to end up running from danger. Amy was getting really annoyed with him now and so, along with her husband Rory, they walked over to confront him. the Doctor was stood at the console throwing down leavers and being generally quiet, which was unlike him. "Doctor, isn't it time that we went to this planet you were talking about? You promised and frankly we still haven't been." Amy complained, crossing her arms to prove a point. The Doctor looked at her, but before he had a chance to answer; the TARDIS shook violently. Amy was flung into the pilots seat, Rory was thrown into the railings and the Doctor crashed into the console.

After several minutes, all of the lights turned off and the TARDIS stopped shaking. "No, no, NO! All the powers gone." Shouted the Doctor, as he jumped up from where he had fallen. "Doctor, what just happened?" asked Rory, not liking the look on the Doctor's face. "We've crashed and all the power has been drained. We could be anywhere." He panicked, slowly walking towards the doors. "Only one way to find out where we are I suppose."Amy and Rory slowly walked towards him, before the door was opened. The Doctor stepped out the door first, slowly followed by Rory and Amy.

The street was dark; the only light there came from a dim streetlamp. The Doctor stepped out onto a pavement, taking in his surroundings. "Earth, 21st century by the looks of things. Not our universe though. The ground feels strange." He said, jumping up and down as if he was testing the ground for springiness. He stopped as he noticed a young woman looking at him through a window She quickly hurried away when she saw that he was staring at her."The ground feels normal to us" said Amy, bringing the Doctor's attention back to the situation. "The TARDIS's power was drained, so something brought us here. No idea what did yet, but I would like to have a word with that girl." He mumbled. "What girl?" asked Rory, looking at where the Doctor was gazing. "Just trust me. Let's go and make a house call." He headed towards a nearby gate, with Rory and Amy close behind.


	2. How Did We Get Here?

Fallen through the void. A Doctor Who fanfiction

**I'm going to keep it brief and i still don't own Doctor Who, I wish I did but I don't**

The house was a large Victorian building that had been divided up into flats. A staircase had been built on the side with a porch connected to the top. The Doctor, Amy and Rory walked up the steps towards the front door. The Doctor rang the doorbell.

Seconds later the front door opened and in the doorway stood a middle aged woman. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked. A voice echoed down the hallway. "It's ok mum, you can let them in." A young woman stood at the end of the hallway, wearing red pyjamas and a yellow dressing gown. Her mother looked at her, confused, not even realising that the tall, humanoid figure of a Silence, stood next to her. It was as if she couldn't see it at all. The Doctor followed by Amy and Rory, strolled in. "Ah hello, you were the girl that was at the window, although you are more of a young woman than a girl. I'm rambling. Anyway I'm the D…" he was cut off before he had introduced himself. "The Doctor and the Ponds, Amy and Rory. I already know who you are." She said, looking around her, noticing that the Silence had disappeared. The Doctor and Rory both looked at her shocked. "I'm Sapphire" she continued. "And this here is my mum. My dad will be home soon and my brother is asleep." The Doctor slowly walked towards Sapphire. "What? How do you know who we are?" he asked. She had started to head back to her bedroom, but the Doctor grabbed her arm. They looked at each other before he let her go. "You really want to know? At first I thought that it was all just another dream, but it isn't" she walked back into her bedroom, the Doctor following close behind.

The bedroom wasn't enormous but it was still a decent size. The walls were painted lilac with posters and painting lining them. A double bed lay against one wall with several, well-loved, teddy bears sat on top. Sapphire walked over to the bed and perched on the edge, watching the Doctor look around the room in amazement. She giggled, as he stood in front of a Doctor who cardboard cut-out of himself. "What the…? What is all this stuff" the Doctor asked. She smiled. "I know that this is going to sound stupid, but you, Amy and Rory are all part of a TV program called Doctor Who. It is about your travels through time and space with your companions." The Doctor stood staring at her. "What? So basically we've fallen through time into an alternative universe. Aliens don't exist, and now you tell me that we are from a TV show called Doctor Who!" he barked at her. Amy and Rory entered the room, noticing the posters and paintings with their faces on. "What the hell? What's going on?" asked Rory; almost laughing at the Doctor's confused face. "He will explain later. Doctor, I have a theory as to why you are here." Sapphire said. The Doctor's ears pricked up. "And what would that be?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Every night I have had a nightmare and I know that one day they will come for me. Because Doctor, the silence are coming, and I'm sorry, but I can't stop it. They are here, I've seen them, they hide in the shadows but I have never forgotten them. Even since I was little, they have been there, my whole life." Sapphire put her head in her hands. Amy sat beside her, placing her arm around her shoulders. The Doctor looked down at Sapphire and smiled. "These nightmares, do they scare you? He asked. She nodded before clawing a hand at her chest. "What's wrong, what is it?" The Doctor shouted, rushing to her side. He knelt down in front of her, looking at the pain displayed across her face. "I'll be fine in a minute, don't worry about me." she lay back on the bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. He breathing was amazingly fast, as if she was having a nightmare or some sort of asthma attack. Her eyes closed and when she opened them again, the Doctor's face was so close to hers that she could smell his minty breath. "I'm ok; it was only a chest pain. I should be used to it by now, after all I have had it for a while." The Doctor frowned at what she had just said to them. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a soothing tone. "I don't know. The doctor's couldn't find anything wrong with me, and yet I still get this chest pain from time to time." Sapphire sat up but wished that she hadn't. A Silence stood in the doorway, watching everything that was happening. Her eyes were fixed on it; the Doctor followed her gaze and also spotted the shadowy figure of the silence. "How did you get here?" asked the Doctor. "We came through a crack in the universe, and so did you." It whispered. Sapphire didn't like what the silent had said, and wasn't looking forward to what it may say next. "She is Sapphire Jones. She is not yet ready." The silence continued. The Doctor's eyebrows dropped. "What do you mean she's not ready yet? Ready for what? Tell me!" he shouted. The silence headed towards the door. "Soon she will be ready and then it will all begin." It disappeared out of the door and the Doctor ran after it. The silence had gone.

A few minutes later the Doctor walked back into Sapphires bedroom. He walked over to her and fired a load of questions at her. "How old are you Sapphire?" "19, why?" she answered. "When are you 20?" he asked. "Tomorrow, but Doctor what have I got to do with this? I mean why am I so important to the Silence?" Sapphire asked, feeling a little scared. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, but you are very important to them for some reason. Hmm, but why do they need you to be 20 years old? It isn't a special age as such. I can remember when I was your age, a child of…" Sapphire cut in before he had a chance to finish. "Gallifrey. You would run and run, over the deep red grass, past trees with silver leaves that would shine under the twin suns. All is now lost. The whole planet burnt and so did the Time Lords. Now look at you, the last of your kind. How lonely you are."

**And I am going to stop it there. Sorry guys but you are just going to have to wait for the next chapter to be finished**


	3. Thats The Problem With The Silence

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am still working on it, so I am trying to post what I can, so you can read it. Anyway I still don't own Doctor Who. So read on and please review.**

Sapphire was really troubling the Doctor. "All of that couldn't have been in that Doctor Who, so, how do you know that?" He asked. "It was the first dream I had, but it felt like I was there too, like a memory being remembered. There are things I can't quite remember that I know I should." The Doctor sat on the bed beside her. "Can I see these dreams? I can help to figure out what is going on here. Trust me yeah" he smiled. "Ok. If there are things I don't want you to see I need to imagine a door yeah?" "Yeah, you got it." His smile grew. He was beginning to like Sapphire more and more. Yes she was troubling him, but she trusted him; unlike other people who met him for the first time. Amy yawned. "Tired Amy? You can ask my mum to put up the spare bed if you want. There is only the one so Rory, you would have to sleep on the sofa, and Doctor…" he looked at her a little awkwardly. "I don't sleep… so I could just…read a book? Don't suppose you have the Harry Potter series do you? I love them; JK Rowling is such an amazing writer." Sapphire giggled. "Yes I have them all. I can find them out for you if you want." He smiled at her before quickly turning towards Amy and Rory. "You two get some rest; you never know what lays ahead tomorrow." Amy nodded before dragging her husband out of the bedroom.

Sapphire and the Doctor sat in silence for a short while before it was broken. "These dreams, can I see them now? Then afterwards you can get some sleep. You look very tired." He asked. Sapphire nodded. "Ok then, just remember, if there is anything you don't want me to see, imagine a door, a closed door. Ok here goes." He pressed his hands to her temples.

He walked through her mind but as he did so, he awoke old memories. Memories of her as a child, standing on the doorstep of a care home, only five years old. He noticed that a silence stood either side of her. "That was when I first saw them, the silence. I have no memories before that day, nothing at all." Sapphire told him. She didn't even know how she had got there, all she remembered was one of the staff, opening the door and letting her in. Her memories jumped suddenly to when she was eleven. A family stood in front of her. They were fostering her, giving Sapphire a home. He recognised the woman as Mrs Jones, but hadn't met either of the other two. A man in his mid forties and a five year old boy. Now he had an idea of who they were. Sapphires adopted dad and brother, in the year 2005, meaning he had landed in the year 2012 or close enough. The Doctor never tended to land in the right place. He carried on through her memories until he came across a door marked 'dreams'. "Okay Sapphire, show me these dreams." As soon as he said this, the door opened. He walked in and what he saw was enough to scare even him.

He pulled away quickly before anymore of her bad dreams rushed into his head. He could see that Sapphire was crying, crying because of the sudden rush of nightmares that the Doctor had released. "I'm sorry, I never realised just how bad these dreams were." He hugged her close, her tears soaking into his tweed jacket. She was skinny, but not quite at the stage where she was anorexic. Sapphire felt so comfortable in his arms and he was unbelievably warm. She didn't want him to let her go. She had a crush on the Doctor's actor Matt Smith, in the television series, but this was the real Doctor and she loved him. Sapphire had locked this away in her mind so that he wouldn't find out

They sat together for a while; the Doctor had only just noticed that Sapphire had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked so comfortable in his embrace. Amy and Rory had long since gone to bed and so had Sapphires parents. The Doctor was the only one that was still awake. He hadn't bothered to read a Harry Potter book; instead, he had found a Torchwood book on the bedside table. After placing Sapphire in her bed, he grabbed a chair and placed it by her. "Let's see what Jack has been up to lately," said the Doctor, grabbing the book before sitting in the chair.

The sun shone through the curtains waking Sapphire. Her alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet so she was tempted to go back to sleep, until she saw the Doctor. He had his head lying on the bed and his eyes were closed. She guessed that he was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she lay on her side watching him sleep. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall figure standing in the corner. "It's nearly time. Soon you will be 20 and the process will be complete." Whispered the Silence. Suddenly Sapphires Dalek alarm clock shouted "Exterminate," waking up the Doctor. He was panting. "It's alright, it was only my alarm clock." She told him soothingly. "Anyway, I thought you don't sleep. Oh well, I had better get up, it may be my birthday but I still have to go to university. It's my last day and it's important to me." Sapphire threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. "I'm going to need to get changed so…umm…" The Doctor placed the book back on the bed-side table. "Ah yes umm…I'll be in the kitchen." He smiled before hopping out of the chair and left the room. Sapphire made her bed before opening a wardrobe. Picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved, blue chequered t-shirt, she got changed.


	4. Around Every Corner They Lurk

**Ok so this is a longer chapter and yes before you ask I haven't got to the Sherlock part yet. At the moment the current bit that you have been reading is the introduction to my character Sapphire Jones. The story will then go on to Sherlock once this introduction to Sapphire has been finished. Anyways please enjoy and Review. :D**

After she had got dressed and had put on a pair of red converses, Sapphire headed into the kitchen. The Doctor was sat at the table, a cup of tea in one hand, talking to Sapphires parents. "Morning Sapphire, happy birthday love." Greeted Mr Jones. He gestured over to a large, silver, gift bag, at the end of the table. She walked over to it, picked it up and began to open it. The Doctor was intrigued to find out what it was. Sapphire opened the bag and pulled out a white iPad box. "Thank you mum, dad, I love it." She said, hugging them tightly. "Me and your mother cashed together to get you what you really wanted." The Doctor smiled, he liked to see happy families. Amy and Rory entered the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Sapphire" they said in unison. "Thank you" she smiled. "Ooh, I had better get going, I can get some breakfast there. I'll see you later." The Doctor jumped out of the chair. "Sapphire, you don't mind if we go with you do you? It's just I think that it is best to keep an eye on you and the silence." He mentioned. Sapphire nodded. "Ok, but don't have a go at me if people keep asking for autographs or photographs. Doctor Who is a popular TV show, but for some reason my mum didn't know who you were. My dad, well he's just clever." She left the kitchen, followed by the Doctor, Amy and finally Rory.

After she had grabbed her leather jacket, keys and phone; Sapphire left the house with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. The TARDIS had been parked right next to Sapphire's small, yellow Mini Cooper s. The Doctor crawled into the front passenger seat next to Sapphire, while Amy and Rory strapped themselves into the back.

It didn't take them long to drive to the university Sapphire was studying at. "You three will have to sign in at reception. I'll be in one of the textiles rooms or one of the art studios on the third floor. Just follow the signs." She mentioned, stepping out of the car. "I'll see you later." She said, leaving them in the middle of the car park. "Ok," started the Doctor, "Keep an eye on Sapphire and look out for any silence. Whatever it is they want with her for, we must make sure that she is safe. First, let's go to the reception. We are undercover staff, got it?" Amy and Rory nodded slowly, before following the Doctor towards the reception.

A short, brown haired woman sat behind the reception desk. She smiled as the Doctor walked towards her. "Hello, how may I help." She asked. He fiddled through his pockets until he grasped the leather wallet of his physic paper. "I believe you are expecting us." He stated, holding up the physic paper so the woman could see it. "Ah yes. Mr Smith, Miss Pond and Mr Williams. I believe you are the supply teachers." The Doctor nodded. "I'll have someone take you to your classrooms. If you could just wait a second." Amy gave the Doctor an annoyed look. "Miss pond and Mr Williams! Rory and I have been married for ages. Anyway, supply teachers? I guess you didn't have a better plan." She sighed. A tall, lanky man walked towards them. "Hello, I'm here to escort you to your teaching rooms. If you would like to follow me."

Sapphire stood in her textiles classroom with her final piece, a blue flowing dress, sat on a mannequin. It was based on the production of Cinderella. She was waiting for her teacher to arrive but she seemed to be running late. Suddenly the Doctor arrived at the door. "Mr Smith, you will be teaching textiles for a few hours before the examiners arrive to mark the work." Sapphire looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot," she muttered to herself. He smiled, before walking over to her. "This isn't what I had in mind." He mentioned quietly to her. She smiled. "I know you wanted to protect me from the Silence, but this is just a little too far. Anyway I had better get on. I only have two hours to complete this." Sapphire walked away from him and over to a slightly shorter girl, with short plum coloured hair. Her name was Kate and she was making a mad hatter costume for a production of Alice in wonderland. Sapphire and Kate were best friends and had been since school. The Doctor stood around, watching what she was doing. "Sapphire, can you help please?" Kate would shout from time to time. Sapphire would happily help, before returning to her work.

Kate walked over to Sapphire slowly. "Sapph, I have a feeling the teacher fancies you. He has been staring at you for ages." She whispered. Sapphire turned enough, so that she could see, out of the corner of her eye. He was indeed staring at her. "Oh god, he's falling in love with me" she thought quietly. "He's not bad looking though, I have to say." Continued Kate. Sapphire blushed. "Kate, if he's eyeing me up, he's mine. Oh that came out wrong." Kate smiled, "Ha you love him, I knew it. As soon as he walked into the room, he went to you." Sapphire smiled, "Alright, so I do fancy him. Can we talk about this later? Don't tell Matt yeah, he won't be happy." Kate nodded in agreement. "Your secrets safe with me." They continued with the rest of their making, before the two hours were over.

The class left the room and headed to their next subject. In Sapphire's and Kate's case, it was art. They had another supply teacher and this time is was Amy. Rory was in the studio next door and could see through the glass windows. Sapphire sat on her own, near the window so she could gaze at the world outside. She often sat alone in art because she found it easier to concentrate. An easel was set up, holding the piece she had been working on. The canvas was large enough so that eleven figures fitted onto it. She was painting the last bits if detail to the eleventh man, before adding more detail to the orange background. Sapphire had been working on it since she finished her art exam a few weeks back. When it's finished she wanted to take it home and hang it up on her bedroom wall. Amy kept giving her strange looks so she tried to ignore her by looking out of the window. Sapphire didn't like what she saw at all. A large group of silence were advancing towards the university. The worried look on her face said it all; she was scared, very scared. Getting out of her seat, she left the classroom, Amy and Rory not even noticing that she had gone.

Around nearly every corner that Sapphire turned stood a silent. "God I hate them" she said mentally. She rushed down a corridor, bumping into Matt on the way. "Whoa! Careful Sapph. You alright? You seem a little freaked out." She smiled at him before nodding. "I'm fine now. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in photography?" he laughed. "Yeah well shouldn't you be in art?" she nodded. "Yes, you got me there. I was actually going to get a drink." She lied, before walking off in the direction of the cafeteria. Matt decided to follow and keep her company. He was her boyfriend, but only a few years ago they were really good friends. Sapphire and Matt had lived in the same care home, for the same length of time. They thought that they wouldn't see each other again until the day they started college together. Now they were at university, it was as if they had never been away from each other. Matt was tall and skinny. He had a mass if wild brown hair and pale blue/grey eyes.

After grabbing a drink from on the vending machines in the cafeteria, Sapphire and Matt headed back towards their classes. They had nearly reached Sapphire's art class when a group of silence blocked their path. Sapphire froze in her tracks, scared stiff. Matt hadn't really noticed that she had stopped until he walked into the back of her. "Why did you stop? What's…oh." He noticed the silence, standing in front of them, and then the scared expression of Sapphire's face. "Sapphire, you will come with us soon, and then everything will change. The child will be born and then the Doctor will fall." Said the silent closest to her. It made a noise that sounded as though it was laughter. Matt stepped in front of her. "She's not going anywhere with you. Not now, not ever. Do you understand? Leave her alone!" she shouted. One of the silence pointed a long, oddly shaped finger towards him. Its mouth opened, showing no teeth, only flesh, the lights flickered as the electricity was drained by the silent. The electricity then flowed through the out-stretched finger, into Matt. He gave a blood-curdling scream, which lasted only seconds. Sapphire also screamed, scared, as well as frightened, as Matt's body disintegrated. A scattering of ashes lay on the floor. The silence had disappeared, leaving Sapphire crying alone. In the distance she could hear the sound of footprints quickly getting closer. Someone was running towards her, shouting her name. "Sapphire!" shouted the Doctor. He raced around the corner, stopping when he found her. "Sapphire, are you alright? I heard you scream and there was someone else…" He stopped once she had turned around to face him. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh Sapphire." He pulled her into a tight hug, in an attempt to sooth her. The Doctor stroked her fire-red hair. He fiddled with her long curls, while she sobbed into his tweed jacket. Sapphire looked up into his ancient eyes. Slowly, edging closer to his face, their lips met in a passionate kiss. He was enjoying the strawberry sent of her hair and the taste of her smooth lips, until she quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears. Sapphire gazed behind the Doctor, noticing two silence had returned. "They are here. The silence are here." She mouthed to him. He gazed behind her, seeing two more silence behind. Sapphire held on to him tightly. "Doctor, we're surrounded aren't we?" she asked. The Doctor nodded, turning his attention to her. "Then I guess that now wouldn't be the time to tell you that my chest is beginning to hurt again." She clawed a hand on her chest to prove a point. "What's wrong with her? What's happening? Tell me!" Shouted the Doctor to the silence. They laughed, making the Doctor even angrier. "You will find out soon Doctor, and that's when everything changes." Whispered one of the silence, in front of him. Sapphire hated it when the Doctor got angry, even if it had been on TV. She let go of him and turned to face the silence that had been behind her. The two silence cocked their heads to one side, noticing the slight amount of anger inside of her. "You feel it, memories re-awakening. Go home! Save your father, brother and Captain Jack Harkness from the hell that is coming. Coming for you." They ordered. Suddenly Sapphire felt herself running, running towards the staircase. She heard the Doctor shouting after her, but she just ignored him.

The Doctor continued to stand in the corridor. Amy and Rory had now appeared from the art studio. The silence had gone by now, meaning that they were following Sapphire. "Doctor, there's something that I need to show you. It's to do with a painting that Sapphire has been working on, and I think it's best if you come and see it." Amy told him. He nodded and followed her and Rory back to the Art studio.

The art studios were empty now, as everyone had headed off for lunch. Sapphire's painting stood exactly where it had been earlier. The sun, from outside, shone over the surface, making the images sparkle. The Doctor walked over to it and stared. He realised that the eleven men in the painting were his past and present incarnations. Every detail in the faces was 100% accurate. The background showed the glass dome, of the citadel on Gallifrey. The Doctor paid particular attention to the swirls of Galifreyan writing at the top of the picture. It wasn't a complete sentence as Sapphire hadn't quite finished it. A slip of paper lay on the floor also containing the Galifreyan symbols on. He picked it up and began to read it to himself. "The Oncoming Storm at the fall of Gallifrey. The eleven Doctor's" Even Sapphire's name was signed in Gallifreyan. If Sapphire could write in Gallifreyan it could only mean one thing. The Doctor shot out of the art studio carrying the canvas under one arm, in search of Sapphire.

She had reached the car park when Kate came up to her. "Hey Sapph, what's wrong? I heard you scream earlier" Sapphire shook her head. "Matt's dead, the silence killed him." Kate laughed. "Don't be daft, the silence are just a TV character, they can't actually be real…"Sapphire held her phone, displaying a picture of a silent, in her face. Suddenly Kate screamed, at the sudden realisation that they were being surrounded by them. They both sprinted to Sapphire's car. She unlocked the door before jumping into the driver's seat. Kate hopped into the front passenger seat. They both locked their doors, hopping the silence wouldn't get in. Sapphire could hear the faint shouting of her name coming from the distance.


	5. A Death Of Sorts

**I don't really have anything to say other than I still don't own Doctor who. So I guess just read on.**

The Doctor ran out of the building, still carrying Sapphire's painting. "Sapphire!" he shouted, sprinting over to her car. Kate opened the window. "Oh Sapph. That's the Doctor; I forgot who he was until I saw that picture of the silence. How did I forget?" she said. The Doctor reached the window. "Sapphire, I need to ask you about your painting. The writing, you know what it says don't you?" he asked. Kate took the painting off of him and laid it on the back seats. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." Said Sapphire, as she turned on the engine. As she began to drive off, she gave the Doctor a sad smile and shouted a "Sorry" at him. The yellow Mini Cooper s drove away, leaving the Doctor standing in the car park, shouting her name. The Silence disappeared from his view. "Doctor!" shouted Amy, as Rory and his wife ran towards him. "Where's the painting?" asked Rory, noticing that he was no longer holding it. "Sapphire's got it" answered the Doctor. "Ok, so where is she?" questioned Amy. The Doctor suddenly realised what the silence had said to Sapphire earlier, and began to run again. Amy and Rory both looked at each other and sighed, before racing off after him.

A bus was just pulling into a bus stop; when Amy and Rory finally caught up with the Doctor. He hopped onto the bus first, flashing his physic paper at the driver, before Rory got on, paying for two tickets to town. Amy got on and sat behind the Doctor, whilst Rory sat next to her. "Doctor, where is Sapphire? You ran off before you answered." Asked Amy. "She's gone home and that's where we are going now. The silence told her something that made her angry, even if she didn't show it. There's something about Sapphire that is confusing me. Right now though we need to get to her and fast." He mentioned.

Sapphire parked her yellow Mini Cooper exactly where it had been parked earlier. She jumped out of the car first, noticing her brother walking up the road. Kate got out next, carrying the painting under her arm. "Bradley, good you're ok." Said Sapphire. "Of course I'm ok sis. What's wrong?" she tried to hide the fact that she was keeping the truth from him." "Nothing. Just listen to me Brad, I'm gonna need you to stay here with Kate. Don't argue with me. The silence told me something and I just want to keep you and mum and dad safe. Look, the Doctor will be here soon and he will wonder where I am. Please just delay him and tell him I'm sorry. Under no circumstances follow me." Sapphire walked towards the steps to the flat, before Kate stopped her."Sapph, you can't. This could be a trap, the Silence want you; you told me yourself." Sapphire smiled sadly before running up the steps.

Sapphire reached the top of the stairs. The front door was already open. Stepping through the doorway, she called out to see if anyone was in. a small reply came from the nearest room. The tall, slim body of her father, lay, slumped against the door. "Sapph" he said weakly. Blood encrusted his face, neck and hands. It was also smeared down the door. "Dad what happened?" she asked. He tried to smile. "Don't worry about me; my time is ending but its fine. It's time that I found some peace. Before I go Sapph, I need to give you this. I have had it all of these years. Sapphire you are my daughter, my real daughter. You were taken away from me and I never stopped searching. Just remember, I will always love you" tears slid down her face. "If the Doctor asks you to travel with him; say yes. Do it for your old dad yeah?" his eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped forward. He was dead. Sapphire looked down at the circular object that her dad had given her. A shuffling noise came from the kitchen area. Picking up the object, she stuffed it in her pocket and slowly walked towards the kitchen door.

Before she had even reached the door, a staggering humanoid figure stumbled out of the door. Its face was flatter than a humans and sharp, fang-like teeth, protruded from its gums. Sapphire had only ever seen a Weevil on Torchwood but his was a real one and it had killed her dad. She noticed, on the floor behind it, a lifeless body of a man. Another person she had failed to save. With every step the Weevil took, Sapphire stepped back, until she bumped into the wall. The Weevil stopped when it was only a few centimetres away from her and backed away, moaning. "Great, king of the Weevils, just like Owen was." Sapphire muttered. Suddenly a man, wearing a long, dark grey, military coat, walked out of the kitchen. He had noticed the Weevil slowly backing away from the young woman. Sapphire knew this man as Captain Jack Harkness. "Oi Weevil, looks like I'm not dead, but you will be in a few minutes." He shouted. The Weevil turned around and growled.

It was a long run from the bus stop in town, to Sapphire's flat. When they arrived; Kate and Bradley were stood outside looking nervous. "Where's Sapphire?" asked the Doctor, noticing that she wasn't around. "Inside the house, but Doctor the front door was already open." Said Bradley. Kate stepped towards him. "Sapphire told us to tell you that she's sorry. But sorry for what?" she told the Doctor. "I don't know. Anyway, I'm going in there and I'm gonna find her. Amy, Rory, stay here with Kate and Bradley. I'll be back, I promise." He slowly walked through the open gate until he heard the sudden sound of two gun shots. The Doctor sprinted up the stairs with Rory disobeying orders, and following close behind.

Inside the flat the Weevil was attacking Jack. Sapphire didn't know what to do. Everything happened so fast. "Look, whoever you are, get out of here." Jack shouted at her. She froze, noticing Jack pull a gun out of his coat pocket. He fired the gun twice. The first time is had missed but the second time, it had hit the Weevil dead. Jack left the body to topple to the ground, before looking over at Sapphire. Her face was as white as a sheet and a hand clasped her stomach. The Doctor burst through the door followed by Rory, who rushed over to the bloody body of Sapphires dad. Sapphire took her hand off of her stomach and replaced it with the other. Her hand was smeared with blood, her own blood. The first gunshot had missed the Weevil, but it had hit her instead. Sapphire wobbled, finding it difficult to stay standing. Eventually she fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. Jack and the Doctor raced to her side. "Rory! I'm gonna need your help here." Shouted the Doctor, as he gathered Sapphire in his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

He placed her on the bedroom floor, before taking off his jacket and placing it under her head. Sapphire was crying. "It's ok Sapphire; you are going to be alright. You've got Rory here, the best nurse in Ledworth and me. We'll try all we can because I am not going to let you die." The Doctor replaced her hand, which was applying pressure, with his own. She winced at the feeling of his cold hands over her wound. "Can I help?" asked Jack, watching from the doorway. The Doctor looked at him angrily. "You shot her, this is all your fault Jack! The only thing you can do is call an ambulance." He spat, making Jack jump. Sapphire looked at Jack. "Don't call an ambulance, just don't" Rory walked in through the doorway and crouched at Sapphires side. He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse rate. "Doctor, her pulse is amazingly fast, unlike any pulse rate I have felt before. Sapphire, are you sure you're human?" he wondered. The Doctor looked at her, before turning his attention to Rory. "Of course she is, what are you suggesting?" he questioned. "Have you got a stethoscope?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded and gestured towards his jacket, which lay under Sapphires head. Rory slowly lifted up her head, before taking the Doctor's jacket. He rummaged through the pockets finding various bazaar objects, before finally finding the stethoscope. Placing the ear pieces in and the chest piece on her chest, Rory listened. He moved it from the left to the right side of her chest and back again. "Rory, what is it?" asked the Doctor. "Two hearts" he answered. Sapphire placed a hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out the circular devise, that her dad had given her. "I haven't even opened it." She murmured. The Doctor heard her and took the devise out of her hand. It was a fob watch. "You're a Time Lord Sapphire, just like me. You can regenerate yeah, come on Sapph, regenerate." She shook her head. "I can't. My Time Lord consciousness is being released slowly from the watch. I can't even open it. I'll die before I can regenerate. I'm sorry Doctor." She croaked, a tear sliding down her cheek. The Doctor wiped it away, but could feel himself starting to cry. He kissed her forehead and whispered a weepy sorry. "You can't always save everyone…and…" her eyes closed; as the last of her breath left her body. "NO! Sapphire, come on Sapphire, hold on" shouted the Doctor.


	6. Time To Leave

**Ok so this will be the last update for a while as my exams are coming up, but I promise that the next chapter is the start of the Sherlock and Doctor who crossover. I am currently writing it now and will try to update it as and when I can. Anyway carry on and read. :D**

Suddenly a man walked through the bedroom door. "Oh no, Sapphire." He rushed towards her and knelt down next to the Doctor. "My beautiful daughter now isn't the time to die. You have a future that has been written since the dawn of time. The traveller, set to travel again." His hands glowed a bright gold. He placed the hands on either side of her face and watched as her eyes flickered, before opening. "Dad? What are you doing? You're going to use up all your remaining regenerations." She informed him. "I know, but it's worth it to see my daughter live. Sapphire the traveller." The three Time Lords smiled as Sapphires body began to heal.

The bright, evening sunlight shone through the bedroom windows. Sapphire stood, watching Amy and Rory talking to Kate. "Sapphire" called the Doctor from the doorway. She didn't turn away from the window until the Doctor was standing right next to her. "Not much of a birthday is it? Silence, finding out I'm a Time Lord, nearly dyeing and dad bringing me back to life using the last of his regenerations." She glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall. "Well it looks like I'm officially 20, or should I say 909. God I feel old." He smiled at her comment. "You don't look it. Oh and I forgot to give you this. Birthday present." He placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a sparkling sapphire crystal. She turned around as he put it around her neck. "Doctor it's beautiful, thank you." Sapphire threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He breathed in the heavenly sent of her soft hair, and she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. They stood like this for a while, before being distracted by a voice at the door. "Oi, lovebirds." Called Jack, leaning on the door frame. Sapphire and the Doctor let go of each other, before turning to face him. "How long have you been standing there?" asked the Doctor. Jack smiled. "Long enough to see that you two make a perfect couple." Sapphire felt her face heat up with embarrassment. "That was a hug Jack, this is a kiss." Said the Doctor, before leaning towards Sapphire and planting a kiss on her lips. Jack clapped. "See, you two make such a cute couple. The next thing is that you will be married and having kids." Sapphire looked into the Doctors eyes and saw just how much he loved her. "We'll see, shall we?" added the Doctor, before Sapphire had even registered what Jack had said. "Anyway, Sapphire your brother wants a word with you. Oh and your friend is pretty fit." She shook her head. "Jack, two things. One, Bradley isn't my brother and two, don't flirt with Kate yeah. She already has a boyfriend." He pulled a sad face that made both Sapphire and the Doctor laugh. "What do you mean he's not your brother?" asked the Doctor. Bradley entered the room, asking "Yeah, what do you mean?" Sapphire walked over to the bed and sat down. "He's not my brother because, he's my son. My dad raised him when I was taken away by the Silence. You were just a baby at the time Bradley. The silence made me a child so that my dad wouldn't find me. I had already made myself human as we left Gallifrey" Bradley rushed over to her and gave her a large hug. "So, who's the father?" questioned the Doctor. Sapphire gave him a look that he didn't understand. "I left before you had a chance to know. I couldn't stay around, seeing you and your family grow up could I?" she mentioned. Only now did the Doctor realise who the father was. It was him. "I didn't know. I'm sorry; you weren't there, in the final days of the Time War. The whole of Gallifrey burnt and died. We lost, everyone lost. I thought you were dead. I went to look for you because I heard you had come back from being away, but all I found was the crumbled remains of your house." Sapphire smiled at him sadly. "I'm right her and I am not going anywhere." She stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him tightly. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. She echoed back her love for him, before letting go. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a question that is going to change your life forever. Do you want to come travelling with me, but just remember, you can never return once we return to our universe." The Doctor asked both Sapphire and Bradley. "Yes" answered Sapphire, smiling at his happy grin. Bradley shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry. Sapphire you feel like a sister to me, not a mum. I'm gonna stay and look after mum and dad. I'll always remember who my real parents are, even if we are in separate universes." Sapphire walked over to him and hugged her son close. When she let go the Doctor was right behind her. "I'll pack some things." She said, opening a wardrobe and taking out a large purple bag and a deviantart shoulder bag. "You won't need clothes. The TARDIS wardrobe had whatever you want to wear." Mentioned the Doctor. Sapphire grabbed her laptop and placed it in her deviantart bag, along with the charger. She grabbed a sketchbook and a box of art equipment and threw it into her purple bag. The Doctor took out the sketchbook and started to flip through her drawings, but Sapphire took it away from him. "Sorry, you can't look too far through it. Spoilers." The Doctor laughed. "Sounds like the sort of thing that River would say." "Maybe she nicked it from the future me, but the past her. Oh it's complicated." She mentioned, placing the sketchbook back into her bag and grabbed the scruffy brown teddy bear, with a red bow-tie, then placed it in her bag. The Doctor looked at the bear and picked it up. "You must really love this bear, it's all warn out and scruffy. I love the bow-tie, bow-ties are cool." Sapphire laughed. "They are indeed. It suits you but I have to disagree about the fez, sorry." Amy walked through the door. "You like the bow-tie?" she asked. "Yeah, makes him look kinda, sexy." Jack chuckled, as he watched the Doctor blush. "Really?" the Doctor said, flirtatiously. Sapphire nodded before heading towards the kitchen, to grab her new iPad.

Her dad sat at the kitchen table with Kate and her mum. "So, you're leaving then?" her mum asked. Sapphire picked up her iPad and painting, of the 11 doctors, from the table. "I'm sorry, but it's time for me to return to my universe. I assume that dad told you." A tear slipped down her mums face. "Yes, he did. Just know this, you are the daughter I always wanted, and I shall never forget that. Sapphire Jones, Lord, or shall I say Lady, of Time." Sapphire left the kitchen knowing that she would never forget the human life she has had.

"Ready?" asked the Doctor, as Sapphire placed her iPad in her bag, along with the teddy the Doctor was still holding. "Yeah, I'm ready." She zipped up the bag and flung the deviantart bag on her shoulder, while she held the other bag. The Doctor took the painting from her hand and carried it out of the door. "Rory, we're going!" shouted Amy, as she, Bradley and Jack followed him out of the doorway. Sapphire took one last glance at her room before leaving it for the last time.

Sapphire stood in front of the TARDIS, looking at her family and best friend. Kate ran up to her and squeezed her tightly. "Don't forget me when you see the stars. I certainly won't forget that my best friend is an alien, from the planet Gallifrey." She let go."Kate, look after them. Do it for me." She asked. "Sure." Bradley and Mrs Jones walked up to her. "Goodbye mum, it's been a fun life. I love you, and dad." He said, hugging both of his parents. Sapphires mum gave her a hug before turning towards the Doctor. "Look after her Doctor, she loves you dearly and I just want her to be safe." He nodded and placed an arm around Sapphires shoulders. "I will make sure that nothing happens to her. You have my word." "Sapphires dad strolled towards the Doctor. "Look after my daughter Doctor. The Silence are still after her and they won't stop until they have her. They have waited all this time for her to become her Time Lord self, but the reason even I don't know." Sapphire looked at her dad before giving him a hug. "Goodbye dad. I'll keep in touch. Ooh, can I borrow your phone a sec?" she pulled the Doctor's phone out of her jacket pocket. "What? How did you get that?" she smiled. "I was always amazing at picking pockets, no one ever expects anything." She winked. "But don't worry; I am not the kind to steal. I always return whatever it is I have 'borrowed'." She made quotation marks with her fingers, before taking and zapping her dad's phone with the sonic screwdriver. "There we are, just a little boost and now you can call me from anywhere and everywhere. I have boosted the signal so that I can be contacted from the parallel universe." She handed the phone back to her dad and took out her own phone from her jacket pocket. She did the same thing, before placing it back in her pocket and handed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver. "Right then, time we moved on," announced the Doctor. He headed towards the TARDIS and unlocked the doors. Amy, Rory and Jack walked inside first, shortly followed by the Doctor, carrying Sapphires painting. She took one last look at her family and best friend, before picking up her bags from the pavement, and walked into the TARDIS. The door closed behind her.

The warm, orange glow of the interior made Sapphire feel at home. She dumped her bags near the steps that led up to the console. "So, what do you think?" asked the Doctor. Sapphire smiled as she sprinted up the steps. "She's beautiful." The TARDIS hummed, glad that she approved. Amy, Rory and Jack stood around the console smiling. "Right then, off we go. Hold on tight, re-entering our universe is going to be a little tricky." The Doctor pulled down the dematerialisation leaver and was instantly flung into the console, as was Sapphire. She threw the blue stabilisers on and instantly the TARDIS calmed. "Ah, thank you, that's better. Welcome aboard Miss Sapphire Jones." He laughed. "My pleasure Doctor." The TARDIS crew laughed their way back to there universe.


	7. The name's Holmes, Sherlock Holmes

**Hello, sorry that it has been a while since I last updated but I have had exams and other things to be dealing with. Now this is the start of the Sherlock bit. I know what your thinking, finally, but I needed to introduce Sapphire and her story before going on to the 'WhoLock' bit. Anyway I didn't really know how to start this bit off so I thought 'Murder'. Anyways enough of me blabbering on, enjoy and please review.**

A blood curdling scream ripped through the midnight air. A black, London taxi stopped outside of an old, abandoned warehouse and two men jumped out. "Looks like we have another one," said the man with wild, curly, jet black hair. He bent down and looked at the lifeless body of a young woman. She must have been in her late 20s, with dark brown hair that had been tied back in a plat. "No sign of a struggle but, judging by the angle of her neck, I would say it's been broken, just like the others." Mentioned the other man, who had dark blonde hair. "Sherlock, it's strange. Four deaths this week, all in the same area and all with snapped necks." The dark haired man, Sherlock his name was, frowned. He turned his attention from the lifeless woman's body and looked at the shadowy outline of the warehouse. "John, we need to leave. The police are already on their way, and it's too dark to go investigating in the warehouse." They both jumped back into the taxi and left the scene, before the police arrived.

Deep in space, the TARDIS drifted silently to no place in particular. The raggedy man, with a bow-tie, raced around the hexagonal console of his ship."Ok then, we are back in our own universe. Right then, where to first?" he asked, looking towards his newest companion for an answer. She shook her head with a smile. "Set the controls to random." He smiled and moved around the console. "Ok then, excellent choice, but first. Amy, Rory, I'm sending you somewhere, together. I figured that your honeymoon was a bit of a disaster, so think of this as another one." He tapped in some co-ordinates on the typewriter and set the TARDIS towards its destination. "What about clothes? We haven't packed anything." Asked Amy, before noticing two suitcases sat on the steps. "The TARDIS has packed whatever you need already, so no need to bother." Mentioned Sapphire, watching the Doctor smile as she spoke. The central column stopped moving. "Right then, off you two go. Have fun." Said the Doctor as he ushered Amy and Rory towards the doors, suitcases in hand. They left without any fuss. "Right then, setting the controls to random." He flicked several switches and tapped the atom accelerator harshly. The TARDIS jolted suddenly before everything fell still as they landed. "Ok, let's see where we are." Said Jack as him and Sapphire walked towards the doors, followed closely by the Doctor.

They had landed in a dark, damp hallway of some sort. "Hmm, well this doesn't look very interesting." Said Jack sarcastically. Sapphire just smiled. "These types of places are always exiting to him." she mentioned, pointing at the Doctor. He grinned at her like a hyperactive child with a new toy. "Well. By the looks of it we are in some sort of warehouse. Now they usually contain something interesting, so then. Let's take a look around." He began to start walking in a random direction before stopping suddenly. "Sapphire, Jack, stay perfectly still," he ordered, but Sapphire had already moved. It was too dark so she couldn't see what was happening, until it hit her in the chest. Screaming as she flew across the room, Sapphires body struck a nearby wall, before falling lifelessly to the floor. "Sapphire!" shouted Jack as he attempted to rush to her aid, but he found himself thrown to the floor, by a whack to the back of his head. The Doctor sprinted to Sapphires side, dodging the swish of a large, scaly tail. Sapphire had a large, deep gash on her forehead which was bleeding heavily. He quickly whipped out his sonic screwdriver and used it to scan her body. "Slight concussion and fractured ribs. Jack we need to get her out of here! Do you think that you can distract that thing?" He shouted. "Sure thing Doctor. Just get her out of here, I'll be fine." Answered Jack, getting back onto his feet. "Oi, big guy." He shouted at the creature. It gazed down at him before trying to hit him again, with its scaly tail. It was still too dark to see what type of creature it was, but the outline could just be made out. The Doctor picked Sapphire up in his arms and watched as Jack made a run for it, with the creature following. He was tempted to head back to the TARDIS, but suddenly realised that Jack was running back towards him. "Doctor, the door behind you, quickly." Jack screamed. The Doctor spun around and rushed to the door. It was already unlocked so he went through. Once jack was through the door, he made sure to sonic it.

They had finally made it outside after wondering around the warehouse for about half an hour. Sapphire still hadn't awoken and was still unconscious in the Doctor's arms. It was early afternoon, judging by the position of the sun in the sky, and they were in London. "Is she gonna be alright?" asked Jack as he pointed at Sapphire. "She'll be alright, but I'm gonna need to get a look at her head. Let's go and see if there's anywhere we can stay for a while." They headed towards the centre of the city, hoping that someone would be willing to help them out.


	8. A Splitting headache

**Sorry for the lack of updates but I have been away and coming up with the next part of this story has been difficult. Anyway I hope it's worth it. Enjoy and please review. :D**

Evanna Holmes was returning home after she had been shopping, when she spotted two men walking down the street. One of them seemed to be carrying something. Suddenly she realised that it was a body. Still carrying her shopping, Evanna raced towards them. "Oh my god. Is she alright?" she asked. The man who was carrying the woman looked at her sadly. "She will be after some medical attention, but no one seems to want to help." Evanna placed her hand in her black, leather jacket and pulled out a set of keys. "I can help, I'm a doctor. Follow me." She walked towards a black door next to Speedy's sandwich bar, and opened it. "Mrs Hudson" she shouted up the stairs. Evanna let the strange man, carrying the beautiful, lifeless woman, go up the stairs. The other man, who was tall, muscular and good-looking, stopped in front of her. "Thank you. Oh, I'm Jack by the way, he's the Doctor and she's miss Sapphire Jones. You are?" she brushed a strand of her bright purple and pink, highlighted hair behind her ear. "I'm Evanna Holmes. I'm just glad I can help your girlfriend?" jack shook his head. "No, no, she's his girlfriend. I'm single." He winked at her. "Oi, Jack stop flirting and get up here." Shouted the Doctor from the top of the stairs. Evanna and Jack both looked at each other, before heading up the stairs.

The Doctor had sat down on the sofa with Sapphire lying with her head in his lap. Mrs Hudson, the short, dark haired, middle aged woman, made up some warm water, to use for bathing Sapphires wounds. Jack had decided that he would help out in the kitchen by making a pot of tea. It was the only thing he could do, while Evanna and the Doctor fixed up Sapphire. After stitching her head wound up, they waited as she began to come round.

They had been investigating around the warehouse all morning, but had now decided that it was best to go home and have a think, before setting out that night to catch the killer. The taxi pulled up outside 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson jumped out and quickly rushed to the door. It was already open. "No forced entry. Come on." announced Sherlock, pulling out his gun before heading up the stairs to their flat.

The door burst open making everyone jump. Sherlock and John stood with their guns pointed at the intruders. "Guns down Sherlock, they need help." Mentioned Mrs Hudson. The bright pink and purpled haired woman, turned away from the strange man and his girlfriend, and looked at Sherlock. He instantly put down his gun. "Evanna, but what are you doing here?" she rolled her eyes before huffing. "You forgot didn't you? That I was visiting. I brought a few things that Mrs Hudson said you needed. Oh and I saw these guys were, well not in trouble but, you know what I mean." John looked over at the woman lying on the sofa. "What happened?" he asked. A small whimper came from Sapphire. "We were attacked. I got thrown into a wall and I don't remember much about what happened after." She coughed as she woke up and began to take in her surroundings. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled. "I'm fine" she told him telepathically, before he even had the chance to ask. Sapphire struggled into a sitting position, clutching her bruised and broken ribcage. She felt her head pounding, from where she had wacked it so hard. Her vision was slightly blurred, but when it finally became focused she was shocked to see everyone staring at her, including Sherlock Holmes.

"Your Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson, wow it's great to see you. Sorry I'm rambling. Being hit on the head has made me ramble, well that's new." Said Sapphire as she tried to stand up, but instantly fell into the Doctor's lap. "Maybe you should relax for a bit, you've got concussion and you also look a bit pale. Then again I'm naturally pale, but still." Mentioned Evanna. Sapphire lay her head on the Doctors shoulder, whilst still being sat on his lap. "You ok? You kind of freaked out when you saw Sherlock and John." Asked the Doctor, telepathically. "Well you were a TV show in the parallel universe and so was Sherlock, although it's not as good as Doctor Who. But then again, that's only because I love you. Oh and don't tell Jack that he also has a TV series, although you probably already knew that. You read that Torchwood book that was on my bedside table. I'm inside your head, I can see what you are thinking." She said silently. "So what am I thinking now" he whispered into her ear. Sapphire rolled her eyes and shuffled off of his lap. "Maybe later, right now I think that Sherlock is going to get an interesting phone call."

At that very moment a phone started ringing. "I just love how physic I am" she muttered loud enough so that the Doctor heard. Sherlock placed a hand inside of his long, flowing, dark grey, tweed jacket and pulled out an iPhone 4.

"Yeah" he said as he answered it. _"Sherlock, we've found another body. I thought that you may be interested, also we have had the results back from the body we found last night." _Mentioned the voice at the other end of the line. "Ok, we're on our way" Sherlock answered, before putting the phone away in his pocket. "Ok, there's been another death and the biopsy results have come back from the body we found last night." He told John as he headed towards the door. The Doctor jumped up from the sofa. "Sorry but you said another death, so how many have there been?" he asked. Sherlock turned to face him. "Thirteen in the last two weeks, all around the warehouse area. Some of the bodies had marks on their skin along with snapped necks and in some cases there have been no bodies at all. Only the scattering of human ashes. At a guess there could be two separate murderers." He mentioned.

Sapphire got up and walked towards Sherlock and John. "Take us with you. Trust me we can help, but we can only do that if you let us see the bodies." She ordered. "Ok, but I have to warn you, you won't like what you see. Come on." Sherlock left, followed by John and Evanna. Sapphire, Jack and the Doctor looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the Doctor. "Well, you're thinking that by the sounds of the deaths they were not done by a human so they must have been done by an alien." She answered. The Doctor nodded and followed Sherlock. "You two huh. Come on, if its aliens we can sort it." Said Jack as he followed the Doctor, leaving Sapphire standing alone, before she finally left the room. She never noticed on her way out, a silent watching her closely.


	9. The Child Psychopath

**Sorry for the lack of updates but my laptop broke so I had to send it for repairs amd that took a while. If you're luckly I may post more than one chapter today, but we'll see. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**(**_Italics _**= telepathic speaking between the Doctor and Sapphire)**

Half an hour and a long walk later, they arrived at St Bartholomew's hospital. Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock and Evanna's brother, stood outside the hospital, awaiting their arrival.

"Ah Sherlock you're here and I see you've brought some friends. Evanna, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Wales."

She huffed. "God, seriously both of you forgot that I was visiting. You are hopeless." Sapphire giggled. She knew people who forgot stuff like that. "_Men_" she thought mentally.

"_Oi, I can here you."_ Said the Doctor telepathically. She smiled. "Love you really." She whispered into his ear, placing an arm around his waist.

Mycroft looked towards Sapphire, Jack and the Doctor. "Who are you anyway?" he asked. Sapphire placed a hand in her jacket pocket, watching as the Doctor did the same.

"Here are our credentials." Sapphire announced as she held up the leather wallet of physic paper. The Doctor looked up at her. "Miss Jones, Mr Smith and Mr Harkness, but… is that a reference from the queen?" asked Mycroft. Evanna and John looked at the three of them, utterly surprised.

"We're her personal favourites." She said, holding a finger to her lips, gesturing not to tell anyone. "Sent by her majesty to help with the investigations into the mysterious deaths. Anyway if you could just lead the way." Sapphire smiled and watched as Mycroft headed into the hospital. She threw the physic paper back to the Doctor.

"You really need to teach me how to do that pick-pocketing. Could come to some use one day." mentioned Jack, with a large grin on his face. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on then, let's see what's going on" he said.

"Alonze" shouted Sapphire as they walked towards the entrance of the hospital. The Doctor laughed, remembering that was what he used to say in his previous regeneration. Oh the good times he had back then and the better ones he was going to have, now that he had Sapphire at his side.

The science labs were situated at the very bottom of the hospital. It was quite cool down there as well as boring, due to the plain white walls. Medical and science equipment cluttered the light cream surfaces of the desks. Mycroft, Sherlock, John, Evanna, Sapphire, Jack and the Doctor entered a large lab. A young woman, who Sapphire recognised from the TV series, stood up, as soon as they entered the room.

"I wasn't expecting so many of you." She stated, looking at the strangers. "Hey Evanna, I haven't seen you in a while. It's great to see you."

She smiled. "It's great to see you too Molly. Oh I'd like to introduce Sapphire, Jack and the Doctor. They have references from the Queen." She whispered the last sentence. Sapphire waved at her and gave a small smile.

"Anyway, more to the point, these bodies, we'd like to see them." Said the Doctor. "Of course sir, they're through here, follow me."

Molly led the group through into a smaller room, containing two tables, both with a lifeless body on. Evanna gasped when she realised one of the bodies was that of a child. Sapphire wasted no time in examining them.

"Male, aged 35, smoker judging by the yellowed skin on his hands. Snapped neck that only could have been caused by hands. No bruising though, so whoever did this did an amazing job of covering their tracks." Mentioned Sapphire, before Sherlock even had a chance to say anything.

She quickly moved over to the child and repeated the diagnosis, not even bothering to realise that everyone was staring at her. "Female, aged 11, diabetic, no parents so she's from the local care home at a guess. Strange markings on her arms." She grabbed the girls' wrist. _"She's not dead" _she thought to herself. The Doctor looked at her, hearing her thoughts clearly.

"How do you do that, read people? I thought that Sherlock was the only one" asked John. Sapphire shrugged.

"It's complicated. I'll explain another time. Right she's waking up." She said aloud. They looked at her confused.

"What do you mean she's waking up? She's dead." Molly announced. Sherlock looked at the little girl and realised what Sapphire meant and nodded.

"She's not dead. She's been in a deep sleep making her seem dead." Suggested Sherlock. Sapphire nodded, before moving over to Jack.

"Can I have a word? Without the Doctor." He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, noticing Sapphires sad expression on her face.

"The markings on the Childs skin, I've seen them before and so has the Doctor. They are tally marks, counting the number of times a person has seen a silent. It's complicated, but the Silence use post hypnotic suggestion to make people forget that they have had an encounter and who these creatures are. I still remember and I'm what they want, I'm sure of it. On the 22nd of April 2011, next to Lake Silencio in Utah, an impossible astronaut will rise from the deep and kill the Doctor. You can never tell him. The thing is, I know what happens afterwards. Jack, the silence are building a weapon to kill him. They need a child and that's why they need either me or Amy. I'm sorry but I can't tell you any more, I've told you too much already. Just please, I'm begging you, don't tell the Doctor. He can't avoid it, it's a fixed point in time and space that must and always will happen."

Jack nodded, understanding what she meant. "Why that date though?" He asked, Sapphire shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean it's not so special. I was born on the 22nd of April over 900 years ago, but it could be just a coincidence although I don't believe in coincidences." Suddenly the Doctor popped his head around the door.

"Sapphire she's awake." He mentioned. She left Jack and headed back into the small room.

The young girl was sat up on the bed, looking around the room nervously. Sapphire entered the room and walked over to the girl. "Hello, I'm Sapphire, what's your name?" she asked, as she sat beside her on the bed.

"Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie. Where am I?" she smiled at Sapphire, trusting the stranger as if she had known her for years.

"You're in hospital, but don't worry you're going to be fine. Can you tell me what happened?" the Doctor and Sherlock watched the interaction between Charlie and Sapphire, while Evanna, John, Molly and Mycroft left the room.

"I was walking past the park on the way to meet some of my friends, when I saw this man and he was walking towards me. I decided to go the long way around to get away from him, so I walked past the old warehouse. The man was still following me. I remember looking down at my arms and seeing these tally marks. I don't even remember doing it. I just want to go back to the care home. Sarah's gonna kill me when she finds out I'm in hospital." Charlie began to cry so she pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's ok, tell you what, how about I take you back to the care home and I promise I won't tell them where you've been." Charlie nodded and pulled out of the hug, whipping away the last of her tears. The Doctor saw how motherly Sapphire was acting. It was as if she was treating Charlotte as her own daughter.

Sapphire was about to jump off of the bed when she suddenly noticed a figure standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Sherlock turned to see a silent, standing, staring at Sapphire and Charlotte. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the alien.

"The child. We require your child." It said. Sapphire walked towards the alien.

"She's not my child and I don't care, you are not taking her. I am warning you, leave her alone!" the silent laughed and made both Sapphire and the Doctor angry.

"You are strong. Your anger boils in your blood, like fire in your veins. The silence is coming Sapphire Jones and silence will fall." The silent left the room and instantly everyone forgot, except for Sapphire. "You alright?" asked the Doctor as he walked behind her. She nodded and turned around to face him.

"We need to go to the warehouse. That's where all this is happening. The silence, that creature, the best place to hide is in that warehouse, but there's something I'm missing, and it's staring me in the face. Oh I'm starting to sound like you." The Doctor chuckled, as he was the only one who was staring her in the face. Then he realised what she said _"Oi, so what if you're starting to sound like me. It's not like thats a bad_ thing."

Suddenly Sapphire felt a burning sensation in her left arm. "Ow!" she screamed, throwing off her jacket and rolling up her sleeve. The Doctor and Sherlock looked at her, worried. Sherlock left the room to find Molly or Evanna, while the Doctor placed an arm around her waist and lowered her to the floor.

"What's happening?" she croaked. He looked, noticing a device had been attached to the top of her arm. Evanna burst into the room and ran to Sapphires side.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, noticing how pale Sapphire was looking. "I did" came a voice from the medical bed. The Doctor looked up at the bed and spotted Charlotte, smiling like she was pleased with herself. "But you're just a child." He mentioned.

"I'm more than just that, I'm a weapon to kill the last remaining female Time Lord. The Silence required her, but I'm afraid it's too late." She laughed.

"The weapon is of their own technology, altered to give that maximum effect. She will be dead in twelve minutes, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." At that moment the door opened and in walked three silence.

"Sapphire Jones must not die." One of them argued.

Evanna looked at Sapphires body. "Doctor, she's stopped breathing." She said, noticing that her chest was no longer rising and falling.

"Looks like you're too late. Yeah twelve minutes was a lie, it was more like 2." Charlie mentioned.

Two of the silence walked over to the girl, blocking her view of Sapphire. The third silent moved over to Sapphires and crouched down beside her head. One of its long fingers touched her chest and instantly Sapphire gasped, as oxygen entered her lungs. The silent moved away from her and back over to the other two. Charlotte was angry now and so where the silence.

The Doctor pulled Sapphire into a tight hug, while watching the silence disintegrate the child. Tears fell down Sapphires cheeks, as she remembered that Matt, her 'ex' boyfriend, was killed in the same way.

"You didn't have to kill her, she was just a child." Shouted the Doctor. The Silence turned to him. "She was corrupt. She had gained too much power and turned against us." Evanna was horrified at what the silence were saying.

"She was trained to be a psychopath so that she would kill me, but she could have reverted back. Believe me, I've seen it happen." Grumbled Sapphire, wiping away her tears. The Doctor felt her tense up, but, after planting a kiss on the top of her head, she relaxed a little.

"Sapphire Jones will come us soon, when the time is right," one of the three silence mentioned as they left the room. Sherlock, Jack and John burst into the room, guns in hand.

"What happened? Where's the child?" Jack asked, before noticing the anger in the Doctor's eyes.

"The silence killed her. A Child trained to be a psychopath. No child should be trained to kill." He growled. Sapphire hugged the Doctor tightly and felt him hug her back. Putting their guns away, Sherlock, John and Jack walked over to their side. Evanna stood up and moved over to Jack. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making her smile.

The Doctor picked Sapphire up bridal style and placed her on the now empty bed. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and used it to detach the devise from her arm. She winced a little as the device let go of her skin and clattered to the ground. After pocketing the sonic the Doctor looked at the reddened patch on her arm. There were small holes where the devise had punctured her skin, but nothing too serious. He planted a kiss on her arm, like a mother would to a child who had hurt themselves. She looked down at him and smiled, before going to pull him into a hug.

"You ok?" Sapphire asked. He nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead, before pulling out of the hug and pecked her on the lips passionately. Sherlock frowned, watching the two of them so close together.

"Right then, warehouse?" John said, snapping Sapphire and the Doctor out of their kiss.

"Yes, that's where everything seems to going on. Like I was saying earlier, warehouses always hold something interesting." Stated the Doctor.

"Yeah and then I got thrown into the wall by that scaly creature" sapphire mentioned, hopping off of the bed only for the Doctor to put an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. he was being a little too over protective, but he hated to see people get hurt, especially Sapphire which seemed to be happening a lot. Sherlock looked at her confused.

"What scaly creature?" he asked at the exact same time as Evanna.

Sapphire shrugged. "No idea but it sure gave me a headache." Jack chuckled, watching as she rubbed her forehead to prove a point.

"Warehouse, let's go" announced Sherlock as he moved to leave the room. The others followed behind, Sapphire grabbing her jacket from where she had thrown it, leaving the dead man and a scattering of ashes behind.

**I like being so mean to Sapphire but I don't know why, hehe. Oh well, anyway please review and the next chapter will be a propper look inside the warehouse, finally. Why are the Silence being so nice to Sapphire? well all will be revealed soon. :D**


	10. Scary Warehouses and Blackouts

**So I decided that I would add another chapter to catch up with the lack of updates. Enjoy :D**

It was late afternoon and the area around the warehouse was deserted. Sherlock strolled down the street ahead of everyone else, his coat flapping in the cool breeze. Jack, Evanna and John lingered at the back, watching Sapphire and the Doctor walk ahead of them, hand in hand. The journey was a long one by foot, as they re-traced the root Jack, Sapphire and the Doctor had taken earlier, but they eventually arrived at the entrance. "Ok, let's split up." Announced Sherlock.

Sapphire mentally giggled. "_Sounds like what Fred would say in Scooby Doo, LOL_" she thought to herself.

The Doctor looked at her. "You watched Scooby Doo?" he whispered.

"_Yeah, oh and before you ask, LOL means laugh out loud." _She mentioned. He smiled before turning his attention back to Sherlock.

"Evanna you go with Jack, John go with the Doctor and I'll go with Sapphire. Do we have any sort of communication devise other than a mobile phone, seeing as we don't have each other's numbers?" Sapphire delved a hand into the Doctor's bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

"You've still got that ear piece that you used to contact Amy, when you were stuck on earth, right?" he nodded and dug into one of the inner pockets and pulled it out. Jack pulled an ear piece out of his jacket and placed it in his ear.

"Well, we've got two." He said still rummaging through the Doctor's pockets, Sapphire finally found another ear piece. "This should work with a little bit of a boost from the Sonic, but I guess mobile phones will have to be our back up." The Doctor soniced Sapphires ear piece before putting it in her ear.

_"I would much rather go with you"_ he told her. She smiled

_"Yeah well I would probably distract you and I know how easily you get distracted." _She mentioned. Sherlock turned to see her straightening the Doctors bow-tie.

"Come on Sapphire." He shouted. "Yeah" she shot back before giving the Doctor a long, passionate kiss on the lips. He returned it until they were both breathless and their need for oxygen became too great. They pulled apart, giving each other a brief hug before heading off in opposite directions. Sapphire turned to see Jack giving the Doctor a handshake before he also walked off in a different direction.

"Ok Holmes lets go." She said, leading him into the warehouse using a nearby door.

The area where Sherlock and Sapphire had entered was full of cardboard boxes and crates. "Well for a warehouse that is supposed to be empty, why is it stacked full of boxes?" Sherlock asked.

"Let's see what's inside shall we?" said Sapphire, pulling a pen sized devise from her pocket. She slid it over a near-by box and cut through the tape.

"What is that thing?" Sherlock wondered aloud. "Umm, just a devise I borrowed from the Doctor. I'll give it back." She heard a sigh in her ear before the Doctor said "You'd better or who knows how I will try and get it back."

Sapphire saw Sherlock role his eyes. "Now's not the time to be flirting" he shouted, so that the Doctor was able to hear. "Sorry." They apologised at the same time. _"_

_Now I wish I had gone with you" _the Doctor mentioned.

_"Yeah well it's not every day you get to meet your TV hero. Yah I know, you are my TV hero and you can flirt with me as much as you like when we are finished, but I've always wanted to meet Sherlock. It's not like he fancies me like you do." _She stated before looking into the box that she had just opened.

"That is not in the slightest bit good." Sapphire said. Sherlock moved over to her side. "What is that?" he asked.

"Trouble, a big heap of trouble" she mumbled. A nearby box fell to the floor. Sherlock pulled out his gun and aimed it in the direction of the box. He began to walk slowly towards it but Sapphire pulled him back.

"I think we're being followed or watched, either way it isn't good" she whispered. _"Sapphire, what was in those boxes?"_ the Doctor asked. She ignored him and edged towards the fallen box.

"Sapphire stay back" Sherlock warned, but she had already reached the box.

"Oh, we're in trouble" Sapphire mentioned, seeing a large group of approximately ten silence walking towards her. She began to feel dizzy and sick, just trying to stand was a task. _"Doctor, there's ten of them, ten silence. Oh what do you know? There's twelve of them." _more and more of them gathered around her until she blacked out.

Sherlock raced to catch Sapphires falling body, but the silence wouldn't let him. "Sapphire, Sapphire, talk to me, what's happening?" he could hear the Doctor shouting through her earpiece.

"Doctor, it's Sherlock, Sapphires blacked out. I don't know why, but the silence have surrounded her." He heard the Doctor grumble, but before he could say anything, Sherlock interrupted. "It's like they are scanning her Doctor. Oh no." he whispered the last two words as he heard and Irish voice calling his name.

"Ah Sherlock, we meet again." He said, seeing Sherlock turn to face him. the person who had called his name stepped out of the shadows along with a statue which he could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago.

"What is that thing?" Sherlock asked.

"This Sherlock is my pet." The man chuckled. "And she is pretty, don't you say you've got a girlfriend, that's not how you do things." He said looking over towards Sapphire. Sherlock followed his gaze, noticing that she was now alone. When he turned back the statue had moved closer and now he could see that it was a statue of an angel.

"Moriarty what is that thing?" it can't be a statue because it's moved, so tell me, what is it?" before Moriarty began to speak a voice came from behind Sherlock.

"It's a weeping angel. Once known as the lonely assassins. They freeze into stone only when you look at them because they are quantum locked. I'm warning you Moriarty they are dangerous so stay away from them. I haven't even started on just how dangerous they are."

Moriarty stared at Sapphire. "Oh she's clever as well as good looking; I can see why you like her." Sapphire shot a glance at Sherlock, who was stood, speechless.

_"Why do I always have to speak too soon?" _she thought. _"What do you mean?"_ asked the Doctor. _"Don't worry; just keep an eye out for any weeping angels as well as silence. Be careful" _

_"and you." _Sapphire smiled. She loved the Doctor. _"I love you too."_ He whispered.

"It seems that the angel has chosen you as your next victim, Miss Sapphire Jones." Moriarty stated, noticing the weeping angel pointing towards her. "Sapphire, what's going on? Answer me!" she heard the Doctor shouting at her through the ear piece. Sherlock quickly, without thinking, grabbed Sapphires hand and sprinted towards the nearby door, leading further into the warehouse. He threw the door open and pulled Sapphire through before slamming the door shut behind them.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is progressing and is nearing its end. You will find out more about what is in the boxes soon and is Sherlock falling for Sapphire? Well you will just have to wait. Please review, Jammy Dodgers for all :D**


	11. Kisses, Angels and breathlessness

**Two more chapters to go after this one, then I can get on to the follow on. Anyway please read and enjoy. :D :P**

The room they had now entered was dark."Don't suppose you've got a light in your pocket have you?" Sherlock asked. He had doubted she would until she pulled out a long ultraviolet torch.

"Sapphire, did you steal my portable sunlight/ultraviolet torch?" asked the Doctor. She saw Sherlock snigger.

"I may have and if I did, and I'm not telling you that whether I have, you know I would return it." She told him.

"So you do have it" the Doctor stated. Sapphire sighed.

"Yes, ok I have it. Anyway I thought that it got blown up when Guido blew up his house to kill the 'Vampires in Venice'." There was a long pause before the Doctor finally answered. "

I bought another one" he said simply.

"Did you buy it though or did you steal it?" she asked. There was another pause.

"Ok so I stole it, but you never know when I may need it again." He mentioned. She laughed and shook her head, while shining the torch around the room. Sapphire and the Doctor carried on their conversation telepathically.

_"I thought your mum told you to never steal, but you stole a TARDIS and ran away."_ She quoted, remembering what the human version of the TARDIS said, or is yet to say, in the episode the 'Doctor's Wife'. _"_

_I borrowed it"_ he told her plainly. _"_

_Yeah and never returned it. I took the blame you know. They found me and I got punished until I couldn't take it anymore, so… I fought back." _There was a short pause before she carried on. _"In the end I was battered and bruised until the only other punishment they could give me, was to join their army. I couldn't take it, they were turning me into a weapon and so I ran away. I was told that I was making a big mistake, but I didn't care, anywhere was better than there. When I returned, you had married my sister Clarissa."_

He felt Sapphire's emotions run wild inside his mind. _"I was forced to. I didn't know that you suffered, because of me. Oh Tara, I've always loved you, from the moment I first laid eyes on you at the Academy. The moment I saw you, I realised that you were mu bonded and that you are the only one that I could ever love. You know, it was Clarissa that talked me into to coming around that night. But then, well things just kind of…um…" _Sapphire could tell that he was getting all embarrassed._ "Escalated."_ She finished for him, zoning out of their conversation and back to the warehouse situation.

They had been walking around for at least an hour by now and not much was happening. Sapphire was massaging her aching head. She could feel that something was wrong and some of the time it caused her to get headaches. This was no normal headache though, because she hear pain, pain that was descised as a sort of song. She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek and went to wipe it away, but not before Sherlock saw. "

Are you ok?" he asked, using his thumb to wipe away the tear. Sapphire turned off the earpiece for a while.

"Its fine, I'm alright. Really I'm…" she was cut off as Sherlock's lips crashed onto hers, silencing her. He finally pulled away after a few minutes. "…fine" she finished before going to turn on the earpiece but it had gone. Sherlock had placed it in his own ear. _"I hate being right."_ She thought, brushing her fingers over her trembling lips.

A large growl echoed through the whole of the warehouse. "What the hell was that?" asked Jack.

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach." Said John, shaking. Sapphire, going with her natural instinct began walking in the direction the growl had come from, leaving Sherlock to follow or be left in darkness.

"Sapphire, please tell me that you are not heading towards where the growl came from." She heard the Doctor say.

"Doctor, I believe she is" answered Sherlock, seeing as he was the one wearing the earpiece now.

"Stupidly dangerous" he muttered. She smiled just managing to catch what he said, as Sherlock ran up to her. The sound of pain thundered in Sapphires head more and more, as they neared where the creature supposedly was. _"I can hear it too."_ The Doctor whispered, _"Although not as strongly as you can. It sounds like a…"_ he began but Sapphire cut him off, seeing the large, blue, dragon-like creature, chained up.

"Slivura" she breathed, feeling sorry for the poor creature, even though it had thrown her into the wall. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Sherlock looked at Sapphire's saddened face. "What is it?" he asked. She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"He's a Slivura, one of only twenty that are left in the universe. He shouldn't be here." She mentioned, moving closer to the creature. Holding a hand out, the dragon creature nuzzled her. "It's ok; I'll get you out of here." She whispered.

"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier; I thought you were coming to hurt me." It hummed in a sing-song voice.

"Don't worry, no damage done. Now hold on, I'm going to get you out." Sapphire rummaged through her pockets to see if there was anything to cut though the chains with. After finding nothing she thought to herself for a moment. "I'm going to have to do this the hard way. I haven't done this in a while." She handed Sherlock the torch and asked him to keep a look out, before walking over to the chains. Sapphire pointed a finger at one of the chains clasped around the Slivura's leg. A bright green laser shout out of her finger and began cutting through the chain.

"You are not of this world" the creature spoke. She smiled. "No, I'm not."

"Then who are you?" he asked. "I'm a female time lord. The last of my kind. Just the Doctor and I have survived out of a whole species." The chain she had been cutting though clattered to the floor, glowing a slight orange colour where it had been cut. "I know how you feel" she continued as she began to cut through another of the chains. There was a terrible screeching noise and suddenly the torch went out.

"Sapphire!" Sherlock shouted from somewhere far way. Sapphire stood still, frozen in place as she felt something cold, grab her around the neck. The light came back on and only then did she realise that it was the weeping angel who had its arm around her neck.

"Sherlock" Sapphire croaked, feeling her oxygen supply being cut off as she was strangled.

"Oh my god, Sapphire," he breathed.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock tell me!" Screamed the Doctor through the earpiece.

"I have approximately 5 minutes before I get starved of oxygen" Sapphire whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek. Sherlock nodded.

"Doctor, Sapphires been grabbed by a weeping angel. Its arm is around her neck and she can't breathe. I don't know what to do other than not blink." He mentioned.

"I'm on my way" shouted the Doctor."

Me too" answered Jack. All Sherlock and Sapphire could do was wait.

Approximately four minutes later, the Doctor, John, Jack and Evanna ran into the room. "Oh my god" gasped Evanna, seeing Sapphire looking very weak.

The Doctor was at Sapphires side in an instant, her eyes dropping and her head heavy. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her. "Her hearts are failing" he mentioned.

Evanna frowned with confusion. "Hearts?" the Doctor nodded.

"She has two hearts. Haven't got time to explain so Jack will have to answer you." He placed a hand on either side of Sapphires face. "Let her go, you're killing her." He screamed at the weeping angel, but it didn't move. Her head lolled forward as she lost consciousness.

"You have made a big mistake in capturing her because you are about to get a massive kick up the backside. Not from me but from her." He mentioned seeing Sapphire gain consciousness. Her eyes flickered to the top of the stone arm which was holding her in place.

"Sorry. Angel. Nothing. Personal." She muttered. The stone began to crack before the arm fell off and smashed to the floor. Sapphire fell but the Doctor grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She was unconscious again.

The weeping Angel advanced towards them, the only other arm outstretched. "Doctor. Look out!" warned Jack but he didn't need to worry. A bolt of blue electricity crackled through the air, striking the angel and disintegrating it. Sherlock turned to see a silent walking away, having saved Sapphires life, again.

The Slivura bent its head down to Sapphire and hummed. It was a tune that the Doctor and her knew so well, back on Gallifrey, their song of love and life. She stirred in his arms before waking up to see him and the Slivura looking down at her.

"I never thought I would be glad to see you." She mentioned before the Doctor planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ok then, it's about time we got you home Jack, and we can take the Slivura back on the way." Stated the Doctor, standing up and pulling Sapphire up with him.

Jack frowned; he didn't want to leave just yet. The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS, which stood behind the creature where he had parked it earlier, dragging Sapphire with him.

"Where are you going? You can't just disappear inside a blue, wooden box." Argued John, following Sherlock, Evanna and Jack as they headed towards the box.

"Wait!" they shouted as they ran into the TARDIS.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, if your lucky I may just get the rest of the story typed up and posted today. please review and Geronimo to all :D**


	12. Icecreams and Memories

**So this is the last but one chapter of Fallen Through the Void. Basically once this story is finished I shall get to work gathering ideas for the follow on story called Through Tides of Time. Anyways enough of me blabbing on please read on.**

"Now hold on tight" shouted the Doctor, not even turning around to see that he had three extra guests. Sapphire was sat in the pilot's seat smiling at the shocked expressions of Sherlock, John and Evanna.

"It's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And yes it's bigger on the inside." She mentioned, glancing over to the Doctor. He pouted. _"You spoiled my fun. I like it when they say it's bigger on the inside." _

"Right, teleporting the Slivura back to Esto. I went there once, a very long time ago. Telepathic plants." He trailed off, remembering that he had visited there with his granddaughter, Susan. Sapphire stood up and moved over to him. hearing his thoughts she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

_"__You alright?"_ he asked.

_"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about"_ she answered, strolling around the console, flipping leavers and pressing a few buttons. "We've landed" she mentioned heading towards the doors. The Doctor followed her as did everyone else.

The TARDIS had materialised in Baker Street, just opposite 221B.

"We've moved, how does that work?" John asked, stepping out of the box last.

"It disappears there and reappears in a new location. Timing was a little out though so, I make it the morning after." The Doctor answered checking his watch.

"Yeah, but knowing you it would have been a week later. Good job I piloted us then." Sapphire murmured.

"Oi, that only happened once, ok twice, possibly three times but still." Argued the Doctor. She smiled before strolling off down the street.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack.

"For a walk, I just need to clear my head." she shouted back. The Doctor felt that he should follow but asked Jack and Evanna to keep an eye on her instead. Sherlock, John and the Doctor decided that it was best to inform the care home, where Charlotte Smith had come from, about her death. It wasn't going to be an easy job, but it had to be done. Using Sherlock's and John's knowledge of the area, they set off to the care home.

Jack and Evanna had followed Sapphire all the way to the park, she was aware that they were following so she just told them to buy a coffee. Sapphire just wanted some time alone, to clear her head of everything that had happened that day. The amount of times that she had nearly been killed didn't matter to her. Travelling with the Doctor was worth the risks, just to be with him once more, the man she loved with both of her hearts. He was worth the monsters.

Jack and Evanna sat outside the park café, watching Sapphire walk away from them, whilst drinking a steaming cup of coffee. They knew the things that had happened in the warehouse had affected her, along with of a child psychopath, who was trained to kill her. She hadn't even mentioned what was in the boxes to anyone either. The Doctor was the only one who would be able to get answers from her at a time like this. He would know what to do. They watched as Sapphire disappeared out of sight as she walked down a hill.

She continued walking until she reached a Childs play area. It brought back memories of her human life, her father pushing her on the swings, just as he had done when she was a child on Gallifrey. Sapphire and the Doctor had found a secret place when they were kids and made it into a sort of adventure playground. It had been situated in a clearing in the woodland. No one ever went there and no one ever will.

Gallifrey was gone along with their species. Just the two of them remained and they knew that they had to stick together. She sat on a bench just outside the play area and let her memories flow through her mind. Sapphire felt the Doctor approaching her. "There you are" he said, sitting beside her on the bench.

"Jack told me that you seemed upset but you wouldn't say why. You can tell me what's wrong and I can help, you know." she leant her head on his shoulder, watching the children play happily in the playground, she sighed.

"So much has happened today Doctor. A child died and I could have prevented it. She died and I just couldn't stand it. That was how the Silence killed Matt. He was defenceless and he didn't deserve to die." He hugged her close, feeling all her pain.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Those boxes, you never mentioned, what was inside?" she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Equipment, specifically alien equipment. I don't know what it was all for, but I think that it is something that Unit should deal with." She said, opening her eyes. The truth was, yes it was alien equipment, but she also recognised some of it from Torchwood London, which was no longer. The equipment must have been gathered together and stored there until it was needed.

"It's unlike you to want to get Unit involved but I understand. The silence are in the warehouse and who knows what they could do with that technology." He mentioned pulling out of the hug. "Come on, let's go and get an ice-cream." Said the Doctor about to get up off of the bench, but Sapphire stopped him.

"Doctor, you know when we were in the warehouse, I said that it isn't everyday that you get to meet your TV hero, and I stated that it wasn't like Sherlock fancied me, well I was wrong. Sherlock, well, he kissed me." His eyebrows rose and his jaw clenched a little.

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Of course not, I love you and it will only ever be you. My Theta." He smiled at the use of his real name.

"I love you too, my Tara. I guess I know how you feel when I married your sister, but you know that I will only ever love you." He told her. She smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Ice-cream?" Sapphire asked. "Ice-cream" the Doctor confirmed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. They strolled hand in hand towards a nearby ice-cream van.

"You can pay; after all I've been through today." Sapphire told the Doctor as they joined the ice-cream van queue.

"I don't have any money on me" he mentioned.

She laughed, "You are hopeless. Fine I'll pay but you own me mister." She said poking him in the ribs. He grinned at her.

_"Don't do that, I know what you're thinking."_ She stated.

_"Oh really"_ he said, trying and failing to flirt with her telepathically.

The finally reached the front of the queue and Sapphire asked for two Mr whippies with flakes. "Two fifty love" said the man, as he handed the two ice-creams to the Doctor. She handed over the correct change before taking her ice-cream from the Doctor before he could eat it. _"Oi, I only did that once."_ He mentioned. They strolled away, eating their ice-creams and soaking up the sun.

Jack, Evanna, Sherlock and John strolled towards them. "Nice weather for an ice-cream, I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Jack declared. The Doctor smiled, not even realising that he had ice-cream on the tip of his nose, until Sapphire told him. The six of them laughed as he put ice-cream on her nose.

"So the Slivura is back home, the Weeping Angel ashes have been disposed of, unit will investigate further and take away the boxes of alien equipment. Have I forgotten anything?" the Doctor summarized.

"Yeah, when we were in the warehouse I blacked out when loads of silence gathered around me, but it's weird because you all forgot them and I haven't, so why?" Sapphire asked.

"Well maybe you just remember them from the TV show or your just one of the few people who can remember. As for you blacking out, well I suppose that's what happens due to you not forgetting. Not really sure about it but oh well, I'll work it out." He answered, pausing every so often to lick his ice-cream, which was beginning to drip down the cone.

"So you two, you're aliens." Stated Sherlock. Both Sapphire and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, although I wasn't but I was. It's complicated, but basically I'm from a parallel universe where there are four TV shows that are amazing; Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Sherlock and Doctor who. In this universe all those shows are real and that's just the best thing ever. I used to dream that all this was real, now I don't need to." The Doctor smiled at her, holding onto her hand. "Oh and for future reference, Torchwood is an anagram of Doctor Who. Not sure that it's important but, then again, you never know." she mentioned before eating the last of her ice-cream cone, then eating the flake.

Sapphire had pushed the flake to the bottom of the cone and ate the rest first, leaving the chocolate till last. The Doctor ate the rest of his ice-cream as they headed back to the top of the park.

They walked past a young child who was crying. Her mother was trying to sooth her daughter, telling her that it would be alright and that they would find it. Sapphire hated to see children cry and so, after spotting a small bear, hidden in the grass, which she believed to belong to the girl, she let go of the Doctor's hand and ran over to her. He watched her from a distance.

"Is this yours?" she asked the girl.

"Teddy, thank you" the little girl answered, hugging Sapphire briefly.

"That's alright, you look after teddy now. You don't want to lose him again." She mentioned handing the bear to her, before heading back to the others.

"Sapphire?" the mother mumbled as she noticed the Doctor and her walk away, holding hands.

**So who eats their ice-cream like Sapphire does or am I the only one? I wonder who the mother is? Well I know but that's because I wrote it, but I want to know who you think it is, so please review me your answers and I shall tell you whether you are correct or not.**


	13. Goodbyes

**Ok so this is the last chapter of this story before I actually start the next one which follows on. I have lots of ideas but trying to write them all down is pretty difficult. I'm going to shut up now and I just hope that you enjoy the last chapter.**

"You alright?" the Doctor asked as they headed back towards the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make that little girl happy. I don't like it when children are upset or hurt." Sapphire told him. _"_

_You're great with kids and always will be." _He mentioned.

_"Yeah, well wait until we have our own… wait that came out wrong… I … I wasn't suggesting that we do… or don't… I'm blushing aren't I?" _she said, feeling her face heat up. He kissed her on the nose as they reached the doors of the blue, wooden box. Sherlock, John and Evanna stood before them and Jack.

"You're leaving" said Evanna.

"We've got to. I'm in the wrong time zone, this is my future and I shouldn't be here. Those two, well they never stay in one place long enough. I'll visit though, the future me that is." Jack explained as he hugged Evanna briefly, before heading into the TARDIS.

Sapphire hugged John and Evanna before turning to Sherlock. "He knows" she mouthed. "Tell molly I said bye" She asked as she hugged Sherlock. She headed into the TARDIS with the Doctor following, as he said his goodbyes.

Jack stood by the console as Sapphire and the Doctor joined him.

"Let's give them one last surprise." Announced Sapphire as she flicked a few switches, displaying Sherlock, John and Evanna standing outside the TARDIS on a screen on the wall, before pulling the dematerialisation leaver.

They watched as Evanna and John gasped where as Sherlock just smiled. They had been through a lot that day and it just showed them that anything was possible.

"Right then, where to now?" the Doctor asked. Jack's face dropped.

"I don't want to be a spoil-sport but I really must be going. They need me, my team and I can't just leave them again. They nearly killed me last time and you know it Sapphire." They chuckled.

"Gwen's face when you came back. So she's not married yet then." Sapphire mentioned, realising that they must be on series two, after episode one sometime.

"No, but not long now. I think it's…ooh three weeks to go. Anyway, 13th February 2008, Cardiff Bay and I'd let Sapphire drive, although I could always use my vortex manipulator." He beamed, watching as the Doctor let Sapphire set the controls.

The TARDIS materialised bellow the water tower in Cardiff Bay. They had arrived on the exact day that Jack had specified, at approximately 8'oclock in the morning. Jack stepped out first with Sapphire and the Doctor following shortly after.

"Fresh sea air" Sapphire breathed. "To think that just over the sea, in the little seaside town of Weston-super-Mare is where I used to live in the parallel world. Anyway it's been great to see you Jack." She said giving him a quick hug, so that the Doctor didn't get over protective.

"And you Sapphire. You're welcome to visit whenever you want, but make sure that I know who you are first though." He mentioned.

"Course I will, oh. One last thing, well two, the next time you see the Doctor he will be in his previous regeneration, he will never have met me. Secondly, I just wanted to give you this." She handed him a piece of paper which read 'Don't trust Adam.'

"Who's Adam?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Anyway, you don't want to keep them waiting." Jack nodded before shaking the Doctor's hand and giving Sapphire a peck on the cheek. He ran off towards the tourist information centre entrance to the hub, leaving the Doctor hugging Sapphire tightly to him, jealous as to the fact that both Sherlock and Jack had kissed the woman he loved.

_"You are so protective of me Theta"_ she whispered, hearing his thoughts. _"I am all yours now, like I said earlier, you can flirt with me as much as you like for as long as you want."_ The Doctor dragged her into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind.

A few seconds later, the TARDIS dematerialised as Sapphire and the Doctor left Cardiff for a little adventure of their own. The bedroom.

To be continued in Through Tides of Time…

**And so that was it, the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I thought that I would end the story here, as you can probably guess what the Doctor and Sapphire are going to get up to and I don't want to go into detail. Anyway so the story Through Tides of Time will be set three months later and Sapphire will finally get to meet River Song as well as the 10th doctor and a younger version of the 11th Doctor, just after the regeneration from 10 to 11. I am going to say no more as I don't want to give away any spoilers. Thank you for reading, I'm off now for an adventure in the TARDIS with the Doctor so I guess I'll be seeing you sometime in the future, or could that be the past. :D :P**


End file.
